The prior art is replete with patented apparatus whose sole purpose and function is to provide a stable support for a variety of implements normally used in conjunction with a stepladder, as can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,979,097; 4,418,793; 3,422,477; and 4,424,949.
The vast majority of the prior art devices are designed to be releasably secured to a stepladder, and configured to provide a support surface that is specifically contoured to cooperate with a limited number at best of a variety of implements, that may reasonably be expected to be utilized in conjunction with a stepladder.
While most of the prior art devices are intended for use with paint containers or the like; at least one prior art patent (i.e., J. C. Garrett, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,477) has recognized the need for support apparatus that is specifically adapted to accommodate a diverse implement.
While all of the prior art apparatus are adequate for their intended purpose and function, they are also deficient with respect to their ability to accommodate diverse implements as well as their apparent total disregard for situations wherein a non-vertical orientation of the supported implement is either required or desired due to working conditions or the personal preference of the user.
Not until the development of the present invention has an adjustable orientation diverse implement supporting apparatus been available for use in conjunction with a stepladder. In addition, the present invention represents a vast advance in the state of the art over previously patented structures; and it is anticipated that the instant apparatus will receive, both widespread consumer approval, as well as a significant degree of commercial success.